I'll be there
by EmptySky
Summary: Steve considers Danny family, so when Grace calls her uncle for help there is no question he'll come.


'I'll be there' written by EmptySky, betaed by pearlydewdrop (thank you!)

 ** **I'll be there****

Steve was well on his way to falling asleep on the couch, something that never happened. Especially not at 9.30pm on a Friday night. Usually around this time, he was either hanging out with the team, enjoying time with Catherine or sitting behind the desk at his office, catching up on the paperwork he had evaded most of the week.

Not this Friday night. Miraculously, he'd finished all remaining paperwork before noon. Kono and Chin Ho had flown to The Big Island for yet another family gathering and Danny had Grace and Charlie for the weekend. With all of his usual options unavailable and Catherine somewhere in the Persian Gulf, there was not much left to do except watch TV and drink some beer by himself. It felt strange.

He briefly considered turning off the TV and heading straight to bed, maybe catch an early night for once and make up for all the sleep he had missed during this past busy week. It certainly wouldn't hurt, albeit it sounded very boring. Before he could reach a decision, his cell phone started ringing.

Steve fished it out of his pants lazily and squinted at the display. He was surprised at the name flashing up on the screen.

"Grace! How is my favorite niece?"

"Hey Uncle Steve," said a soft, timid voice. "Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all, Gracie. You can call me any time. What's up. Aren't you with your father this weekend?"

"It's our weekend, yes. He let me go out tonight, though. That's why I'm calling, actually." Grace trailed off hesitantly.

A recent memory of Danny ranting even more furiously than usual came to his mind; something about a date Grace would go on with a possible future boyfriend. That must have been it, he figured, and gently prompted her to continue talking.

"I went out with a guy from school. He… We… Our date didn't go well. At all. We went to Halona Cove and he left without me. There is no bus stop here and I don't know how to get home. Can you maybe come and pick me up, please?" Grace sounded distraught and anxious.

Steve did not hesitate and already put his shoes on, getting his keys and locking the door behind him. Getting behind the wheel and pulling out of his driveway, he mentally calculated the route to take for the half an hour drive if there was no traffic.

"I'm already on my way. I'll be there in roughly twenty minutes. Are you closer to the Shrine or to the Lookout?"

"I'm in the middle, I think. I'm standing at the side of the road, so I think you'll be able to see me well," Grace answered, very relieved. "Promise me you'll drive carefully, though! I don't want you speeding! There is no need. I'll be okay. I'm just stranded here."

Steve did not miss her wording and the underlying message that currently, she was not okay. It was one of the reasons he made the usual thirty minute drive in less than eighteen. True to her description, he was able to see her from far away, her petite figure illuminated by the headlights as he pulled up. She looked pretty, dressed up as she was in her short sundress and her sandals. She shivered though, not having a jacket and the chill of the night slowly beginning to settle in.

Steve turned off the engine and jumped out of the car. He approached her quickly but stood still a few feet away from her as he checked out the situation. He hoped for the best, but he wasn't entirely sure what had happened and he did not want to spook her. He was very relieved when Grace crossed the last of the distance and hugged him. Still trembling, she pushed her face against his broad chest with a sigh for a moment.

He hugged her and held her. Steve gently ran his hands over her back, to soothe and warm her up at the same time. He pulled back after a minute and held her by the arms gently. He looked her over once more to make sure she really was unharmed. Satisfied, he took off his button shirt and draped it over her shoulders, leaving him in his black shirt only. It wasn't much, and the shirt was too big on her, but she already shivered less and held it close in the front.

They walked back to the car. When Steve held the car door open for her, Grace began to sniffle. She looked embarrassed at having to be picked up and then losing her composure.

"What happened, Grace?" Steve asked as he started the motor, turned the car around and started driving back towards Honolulu.

"Nothing happened! I don't even know why I'm crying. He asked me out, it was our third date actually. Everything went well. We had dinner, he was nice and we got along well. At least I thought so, until he drove us closer to the blowhole. He… Let's just say he's not the nice guy I thought he was. I ended the date and wanted him to take me home, but he was angry and left me there."

"I've got to ask, kid, and you can tell me anything. Did something happen to you? Did he hurt you?" Steve asked calmly, though he was fuming on the inside, lowering his voice to a level he deemed comforting.

"No, nothing happened. He wanted to," Grace sniffled and wiped away a tear. "He figured it was time, that three dates were enough to get to know each other. I did not want to, so I said no. Not like this, and not without protection. He got really mad and we argued."

Grace trailed off with a hiccup, wiping at her eyes. Steve frowned and soothed her by placing his left hand on her shoulder gently.

"I'm sure you already know this, but you did not owe him anything. It was well within your right to say no. No matter your decision, he should have accepted that. If he was this pissed off about it, he certainly doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks, Uncle Steve. It still hurts. I just thought he was different. I really liked him."

Steve grasped the steering wheel tighter and forced himself to relax, feeling the strong urge to pay the boy a visit.

"I'm sorry this happened, Grace. I'm just glad he accepted your final 'no'. He didn't touch you?"

"No, he didn't," Grace answered and wiped away another tear.

"You'd tell me if that was the case, right? If not me, you'd tell Danno?"

"He really didn't. After I said no, he couldn't get away from me fast enough. And I couldn't call Dad, not like this. He'd have been worried, well, even more worried than you were. He'd probably have raced here and gotten in an accident, or killed the guy on the way here. I knew you'd be slightly calmer."

"Yeah, I can see that happening," Steve snorted and looked at her, growing more serious. "I'm glad you called me. I want you to know that you can always call me, no matter the time or place. But Grace? You should tell your father. He'd want to know, and though I would for you, I'm not comfortable keeping any secrets from him."

Grace nodded. "I will. I can't keep any secrets, anyway. He's a detective. One look at me and he'll know everything, including what we had for dinner."

By the time they entered Honolulu, Grace was snuggled into Steve's shirt, her head leaning against the headrest comfortably. They had made it back in the regular time, no longer having a reason for speeding the way there. The pair had talked about school, Grace's final year, Danny going all out on his kids' weekends and about Steve maybe joining them for their next family outing. By the time Steve pulled up to Danny's house, Grace was much happier. She emptied her chocolate chip milkshake Steve had gotten for them somewhere in Aina Haina and which had enticed a wide smile from his passenger.

He turned off the car and turned towards Grace to say goodbye, and was pushed back against the door when Grace practically flung herself over the console and hugged him tightly. Steve chuckled and returned the hug, patting her back.

"Thank you so much for coming, Uncle Steve."

"Any time, Grace. You don't even have to ask. Now get inside, Danno's already watching at the door. If you wait too long, his brain might explode trying to figure out how you went from that asshole's car to mine."

Grace laughed heartily and placed a kiss on Steve's cheek, smiling when he looked at her in awe.

"Then I better get going, we wouldn't want that to happen, would we? Thanks for coming to the rescue again."

She went to close the door, when her eyes widened and she started to take off Steve's shirt. Steve waved her off.

"No, you keep it until you're warmed up inside. Just have Danny return it to me next week or something. Bye Gracie."

Steve watched her walk up to the house and waited until she was inside. He saw Danny's confused expression but waved at him and drove off. It was not his place to tell and he did not want to intrude on their family weekend. Grace was alright, that's what was most important. The rest didn't matter. Although, he already had some vague ideas on how to give the boy that had ruined his niece's third date a lesson he wouldn't forget but he'd have to wait for Danny to join him for that mission. Nobody messed with his family. By the time Steve pulled into his driveway, there was a text message from Danny. It contained only three words, but Steve knew just how heartfelt they were.

' _Thank you, brother.'_


End file.
